bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōka Suigetsu (spirit)
Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, Kyouka Suigetsu; literally "Mirror Flower, Water Moon") is an illusion-type Zanpakutō spirit that had once belonged to Sōsuke Aizen. After Aizen had attempted to gain further power through relying on Hōgyoku, the spirit of Kyōka Suigetsu was eventually cast out by the Hōgyoku and attained its own individual existence. Having felt betrayed by his former master, Kyōka Suigetsu had then declared that he would seek what he truly desires and would no longer work to further his former master's goals. Appearance Personality As the former Zanpakutō of Sōsuke Aizen, Kyōka Suigetsu was shown to reflect that which Aizen desired in himself: a perfect state of existence. Just as the moon that is seen in the water or a flower that is visible in the mirror, Kyōka Suigetsu stood to be what Aizen deemed as ideals of perfection and power that he regarded as the only one that he could call his equal. Being an individual who felt alone in his power, Aizen considered Kyōka Suigetsu to be the only one who could stand at his viewpoint. However, just as both the moon and flower are that which can be seen and not grasped, Kyōka Suigetsu was nothing more to Aizen than a goal that must be reached, but became misled by this desire as he lost control of his faculties as his dependence on the Hōgyoku became greater, instead of attempting to grow closer with his Zanpakutō. Kyōka Suigetsu firmly believes that his powers of absolute hypnosis allow him to stand on a level far higher than all other spirits and that all beings are nothing but pawns to him and his pursuits. Subsequently, he seems to carry Aizen's lack of morals, declaring that he would stop at nothing to achieve a world without lies, hence his involvement with the Quasso Regios. Kyōka Suigetsu initially believed that Aizen would be capable of succeeding in his plan of standing in the heavens as the ruler of all spirits, as it is the philosophy of the spirit that winners are those who seek to change the world while losers are those who accept the world as it is, something Aizen came to understand as he continued growing closer with his Zanpakutō. In turn, Kyōka Suigetsu felt a sense of happiness and warmth, showing a sense of kindness to his master that completely contradicted the cold lack of remorse that he feels toward others. This revealed the true nature of the spirit, who believed that bloodshed was not a path that should be taken by a superior soul but rather one of a barbarian. Thusly, he would often advise Aizen to rely on his abilities than to use brute force to defeat his enemies. He wished to aid his master in the noble pursuit of changing the world and eliminating all lies so that the world may truly achieve a reality of happiness and peace. However, as Aizen's lust for power far outgrew what Kyōka Suigetsu considered to be a noble goal, he began to feel far more distant from his master. This later escalated after his master fused together with the Hōgyoku, as Aizen relied more on transcending the limits of Shinigami and Hollow than on Kyōka Suigetsu's abilities, which would later prove to be his downfall. Deep within his heart, Kyōka Suigetsu had felt betrayed and felt solitude slowly crush him as Aizen descended into further darkness. In this happening, the Hōgyoku answered the wish deep within Kyōka Suigetsu's heart and split him from Aizen's soul, allowing him to attain a stable existence on his own. But the pain still remained within the spirit's heart. After these ordeals, Kyōka Suigetsu's personality was completely rid of all forms of sympathy and kindness. No longer could warmth eminate from his heart. There was only solitude and loneliness now, hating his former master for betraying him and hating the world for what led to Aizen's defeat and Kyōka Suigetsu's own individual existence. But this hatred was short-lived and soon transformed into a cold and callous personality, much like that of Ulquiorra Cifer. He wrote off the world as nothing more than one lie after the next and wished to drive the entire world into utter nothingness so that they too may feel the same solitude he was forced to endure. Kyōka Suigetsu vowed to do whatever it took to eradicate all the lies, by whatever means necessary. History Nothing is known outside of Kyōka Suigetsu's past save for being the Zanpakutō spirit of Sōsuke Aizen at one time, prior to the Shinigami's downfall and loss of his Zanpakutō due to relying upon the Hōgyoku. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Absolute Hypnosis Kyōka Suigetsu's most fearsome power is known as Kanzen Saimin (完全催眠, "Complete Hypnosis"). Quotes Behind the Scenes